1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous dispersion type pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) composition having an acrylic polymer as the base polymer thereof, and to a PSA sheet that uses the PSA composition.
The present application claims priority on the basis of Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-135881, filed on Jun. 5, 2009, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since PSA compositions using an aqueous dispersion type acrylic polymer use no organic solvent as a dispersion medium, they are desirable from the viewpoint of environmental health and safety in comparison with PSA compositions of the type in which the PSA component is dissolved in an organic solvent. Consequently, PSA sheets using an aqueous dispersion type acrylic PSA composition have come to be used in the form of double-sided adhesive type (such as mounting tape) and other forms in various fields. Examples of application fields include various types of electronic equipment such as home appliances and OA equipment. An example of technical literature relating to a PSA that uses an acrylic emulsion is Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S61-12775.